


短集合

by yecongcong



Category: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, yuzuru hanyu/boyang jin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yecongcong/pseuds/yecongcong
Summary: 啊！各种play的片段啊，然后这那那这的小片段，包括前戏和后期…等着什么时候开卡车的时候找灵感的。嘛，就随意看好啦。





	短集合

短记

羽生结弦走进选手休息室，那里有很多选手正在做热身活动，而很多也没有。

比如说金博洋。

那个引起自己注意的男孩正在刷着手里的手机，似乎并不是那么着急。但实际上他是在边压腿边看的。金博洋这样解释。

把左边的脚踝拉到右边的大腿上，然后身体前倾，拉开筋，他得保证自己一会的联合旋转不出问题。把头低低的向前压下，忍住瞬间的疼痛，继续做一会。这一会说是十几秒钟，实际上对于他而言似乎远远不止…毕竟人难受的时候时间总是过得极其漫长。

他于是把手机拿出来刷。

但是羽生结弦似乎在意的不是他有没有热身，他知道那个四周跳男孩绝对会有运动员的自觉。他在意的是…金博洋身后的景色。

奶白的皮肤从略短的上衣里探出头来，暗红色的训练服衬得它更是仿佛透明而有光泽，因为不断用力而时不时突出的脊柱线在此刻简直性感，他很瘦，瘦到那脊柱线的凹槽里突出的脊椎骨一节一节看得分明，有力的腰肌在此时发挥着作用，显得他的腰肉眼可见的精瘦而健美。

似乎觉得有些冷，他把衣服往下拉，然而弹力十足的训练服被他猛地一拉竟然跳到更高的位置，弯得更下的腰也使他的外裤渐渐向下游走，露出了灰色的内裤上带。

终于他觉得不能再这样毫无形象地热身了。

从训练毯上站起来，甩甩还没有被发胶固定的一头软毛，让刘海服帖地搭在自己的额头上，然后看了看四周确定没有女性存在，一层层脱掉外套，背心，训练服，露出白嫩嫩的皮肤。

羽生结弦的鼻血都要喷出来了，他只好深吸一口气然后屏气凝神，告诉自己：“不能现在冲上去抱住博洋，这样不对…这样不好…等一会没有人了之后再这样做…”

那是不同于他的师兄费尔南德兹欧洲人式的粗糙的白色皮肤，那是能看得出来的白和嫩。像是杏仁豆腐…对，就像是杏仁豆腐。

他似乎没有感受到自己灼灼的目光，还是不紧不慢地穿着考斯滕，柔软的考斯滕从他身上滑下时仿佛液体流过，刚刚落下还在颤动的衣角包裹着他的身体，没有扎到裤子里的考斯滕看起来有些大，空荡荡地把他围住。

拿起放在一旁的水杯喝一小口水润润嗓子，好看的喉结滚动着带起一股色气。

这时才看见站在旁边多时的羽生结弦。

脸立马就红了，眉眼之间藏不住的高兴满的要溢出来。

羽生结弦假装不慌不忙地走到他的身边，“表演滑也要加油哦！我在观众席里看着你呢。”实则内心的欲望都快冲破皮囊，只有紧紧握住拳头才能堪堪压制住各种各样play以及“好像现在到他出场还有一个小时”的想法…

“好呀！”小孩笑的可甜，蜂蜜都没他笑的甜腻，跟勾人的是，他居然还在说完之后舔了一下嘴唇！！

完了，克制不住了，要不现在就去更衣室？一个小时…够了。

但是为了小孩子的身体考虑，默默放弃了这个想法。

只是用大拇指在他的嘴唇上抹过，然后把手指放到自己的嘴里吮吸。要来，就是礼尚往来，不能光我一个人被撩得飞起。

“嘶…你干嘛！”金博洋捂住他的嘴唇，“这么多人！”但他没有想到，自己捂住羽生结弦的嘴巴似乎更引人注意。

羽生结弦凑到金博洋的耳边：“天天，我们好久没见了…今天晚上，你的房间里怎么样？”手反握住了他的手，指腹摩擦着他的掌心，他连掌心都是嫩的！


End file.
